


Rosegold

by Blom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, agent merlin, i did this instead of homework, probably out of character, stupid codenames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blom/pseuds/Blom
Summary: Agent Merlin also know as Agent Gold, is on a mission, but so is his enemy Agent Rose.





	Rosegold

**Author's Note:**

> Random songs to listen while reading this (one of these is not like the others);  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rzxh8owukUg (This is the song that I imagined to play while things happen lol)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBq3Cjpt2YM (I listened the male version of this)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEsqGOHo0nI (HMHM)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zq9gy6MFrl4&t=10s (Ghhähähähähä)

_ Entering was ridiculously easy, _ Merlin thought, grabbing a passing waitress a glass of pink sparkling wine, _ but what else would I expect? _

There were many people in the ballroom, most of them dressed in clean business suits. Some stood out from the crowd in a disturbing way (they were over the top.) this was just a charity auction for works of art; as well as a couple of possibly illegal pieces of art that are not so art. Few and the elect knew that. Some of the profits would go to charity, but the bigger part would go to the owners' own pockets and thus to supposedly criminal activity.

Merlin sighed to himself.

_ Usually I am sent out when there's more evidence of crime.. This is boring. _ The background of the people talking was silenced by the incoming music. _ A Evening filled with music and dance? Mrs. Williams came up with this probably in 5 minutes, and threw the whole event together in- _

"I see that we have the same mission, honey."

Merlin glanced behind himself not moving from his position, but he didn't see anyone. Merlin's expression didn't flicker as he turned to look straight into other man's eyes. The man was better known as Agent Rose; who also happened to be working for another organization. More specifically, the enemy. Agent Rose was only one centimetre taller than Merlin, which made it easier to keep an eye contact. Merlin's eyes began to wander, though he tried to keep them on the eyes of another agent. Merlin could admit that Agent Rose was handsome with his blond hair and a well-fitting suit.

_ I hate my life. _

"If you dare to call me honey one more time," Merlin began. He probably shouldn't be so annoyed by Agent Rose but he was. Why did he call him honey every time they met, weren’t they supposed to be professionals? "And I swear you will find yourself in a dark basement."

"Sexy."

Merlin decided to change the subject. "Before I choke you in a very unsexy way," He did not want to think of his enemy under any circumstance that was close to the word 'sexy', or even associate it with the word 'agent Rose'. At least during working hours. When he was just "Merlin" it was probably okay to think of this handsome man, but he was professional. So, no sexy things when he was on the clock. 

"What is your reason to be here?"

In response, Merlin only got a laugh and a grin. 

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" 

Suddenly, Merlin only saw a crowd; Rose had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. But as quickly Merlin felt his feet move forward, he had followed Rose many times throughout their careers and lives, both in the alleys and in the various buildings. Was this situation any different from all those other times? Everything seemed to follow a familiar pattern; getting ready for the mission, getting there and getting the job done. Even how they talked to each other was same as ever. Nothing else had changed except the background music and mood.

Merlin first felt a warm body and a firm grip, unnoticed, he was dragged into the dance vortex. Merlin didn't dare look into his exporter's face because he was kind of afraid to face the other agent's eyes. He got goosebumps from Rose's lips which were so close to his neck that he could feel the warm, soft breaths that had left him. It was easy for Merlin to follow the dance steps because as much as he hated to admit it, Rose was a splendid dancer. Focus on the essentials. Merlin thought while trying NOT to blush.

"Answer the question, what are you doing here?"

"I'm distracting you."

Merlin would have certainly had time to process Rose's words, but the man had other plans. Merlin felt Rose's lips on his and while he could have gotten away from that, agent Rose tipped Merlin carefully but because of that Merlin had to resort to properly him. He clutched tightly on him. Merlin's heart started beating harder and his brain stopped working, but the moment was over as fast it has began. _ I'm gonna fall if he- _

"No homo." Agent Rose said with a grin and let go of Merlin. Merlin could heard a small ʻouch' sound coming from him, when he hit the hard and cold floor under his feet, but before he became conscious, the ballroom became dark. 

_Lights! Who could cut them off?!_ Merlin tried to stand up in the midst of chaos. Then there was sound of a broken glass and a couple of people in the hall started screaming - or shouting - it didn't matter. Navigating toward the front door in the dark was a challenge and many apologies were heard from Merlin's mouth.The lights were back on, so now Merlin could see which direction he should run. When he got out, he could see the familiar red car bending out of sight. He ran to his own car, which (fortunately!) was nearby, but when he got behind the wheel, Merlin couldn't start his car.

“What the-"

_The fuel gauge shows blank._ Merlin realized frustrated. _So he did not act alone this time, that stupid prat._

Later in the evening, Merlin opened his home door. _ It's nice to be home. _He left his shoes and coat in the hallway. He headed for the kitchen, where he heard noise. Merlin dug chapstick out of his pants pocket. 

"Arthur, catch!"

Arthur turned to Merlin and caught the chapstick easily. Merlin walked behind his betrothed and hugged him from back, leaning his head against his back, hands relaxed around Arthur. 

"A chapstick?" Arthur said with wondering voice. It was a quostion. 

"Yes, your lips are little bit dry", Merlin answered. 

Arthur smiled and left the chapstick on the table, returning to his task. The task being setting the table. Merlin let his fiance go and proceed to sit down. He was really quit and just watched Arthur while he served the dinner.

"So, how was your work?" Arthur asked after a moment's silence and sat down opposite of Merlin.

"Oh, you know exactly how my work was." Merlin said abruptly while glaring at the soup. "If you even dare to try that again, I will tie you up."

Arthur smirked. "So I take it, that you didn't like how the floor felt?"

"It was cold and hard, like your soul."

Arthur laughed while getting up and took Merlin's left hand on his own. On his ring finger was an engagement ring, made out of rosegold. "You know what else is cold and hard right now?" He asked and first kissed Merlin's hand and then his neck. 

"Arthur! The dinner-" 

"I think I will have you for a dinner."

_ END_

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is actually different what it originally was.  
Have cookie for reading this, because like, the english was probably really bad. Tell me if there was mistakes. Thank you!
> 
> Behind the scenes;
> 
> This was originally written in finnish, so some of the jokes were hard to translate to english. I'm kind of sad that jokes don't come across same. When agent Rose (Arthur) says; "I see that we have the same mission, honey."  
It originally was "Huomaan, että meillä on sama tehtävä kulta."
> 
> So the "kulta" means "gold" in english, but in finnish it can mean either "gold" or it can be nickname for your partner/lover/SO, and so it can be roughly translate to "honey". You can probably understand the "joke" now.
> 
> Oh, how I love to translate things. And just for information; This is my own work, I just wrote it in my native language first.  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
